Three Strikes, You're Out!
by HaloSilvercross
Summary: a sweeta and short fanfic of NaruSasu. Shounen-ai. contains minor sexual implication.


**A/n:This takes place after the defeat of Zabuza where Inari goes off to give Naruto the Ichiraku ramen coupon that he left behind. Naruto runs off at the same time for this only for Kakashi to send in Sasuke to get him back. Gato's goons kidnap poor Inari and friends.**

Sasuke had told Naruto before. Never play games with him. Never. Or he might just end up getting punished.

'' Sasuke! You can kiss my ass!'' he said as he ran off from tree to tree.

Strike one.

Never show your fine piece of ass to me while spanking yourself.

''Sexy jutsu!'', you said on the rooftop.

Strike two.

You know I hate it when you do that. Girls don't turn me on. Only you do. And I like you the way you are, as a boy.

At that same moment I used some threads to bind you up.

Strike three.

You squirmed around trying to get out. You should only squirm as sexily like that when you're with me.

Xxxxxxxxx after saving Inari, on the way to meet Sakura and Kakashi xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You walk in front of me. Hands behind your head, showing off your beautiful back to me.

'' because I saved your butt Sasuke, you're buying me all the ramen that I want,'' you said.

I frown and ask ''what did you say?''

'' I said that you're gonna treat me till I'm satisfied'', u say non-chalantly.

Bingo.

A feral growl escapes from my throat as I pin you up against a tree.

'' Is that so? Then let me help myself''

I nibble your ears playfully, knowing it's your turn-on spot. And then I start the game.

….

As we ride the orgasm together and I slip out of you I can't help but ask '' was that _satisfactory_?''

Your look at me through slightly glazed eyes, your face flushed, the sunlight shone of your face and made it glow and you gave me the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen. Then you said '' nothing and no one can satisfy me more than you, Sasuke''

And I knew then that I'll never love anyone as much as I love you.

I gave him the smile that I reserved just for him and leaned down and gave him the most passion filled kiss I could muster.

As we parted breathlessly, he touched his forehead to mine and sighed contently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Sakura and Kakashi xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

'' where have you two been?'' asked Kakashi.

'' yeah, you guys are so late! Naruto! Did you do something and Sasuke had to save your ass again?''

I was getting pissed at this girl. She really gets on my nerves.

'' shut up, your voice is giving me a headache'', I say.

She gapes openly and marches away following Kakashi.

Screw her and her stupid crush on me. I only belong to one.

I can feel you come closer to me and gently rub our hands together as you pass me.

You throw me a look behind your shoulders and mouth 'thanks'.

I smirk. This is getting too lovey-dovey. Have to do something.

I call out to him quietly but loud enough for him to hear ''oi, fishcake! Don't think we're done yet. Get ready for at least three more rounds''.

An incredulous look passes his face and he flushes.

Kakashi and Sakura turn as Naruto shouts.

'' Sasuke you bastard!''

Sakura and Kakashi roll their eyes and turn away.

As I passed him I lean close to his right ear and whisper '' happy valentine's day my lovely baaka ''

His eyes widen adorably and he blushes three shades of red.

He walked to the front and suddenly turns, standing face to face with me.

Then he surprises me by leaning forward and capturing my lips in a short, sweet yet lingering kiss.

He was never one to take the initiative first.

Despite my protests a smile takes over my lips and I ruffle his hair affectionately.

As I walk off, he catches up with me and starts burning my ears off with his talks of who-knows-what.

I roll my eyes. Same old Naruto.

Yup, no one I'll love more other than this idiot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

The end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

**a/n: urghh, when I got this idea after I saw my sister watching this episode I was like 'oh gawd, I'm thinking of actually make two kids (boys!) love and have sex! I'm such a perv (pedophile!)'. lolx. Anyway, I couldn't resist doing this after all. I mean all those scenes were practically begging for *ahem..ahem…* love. **

**But I think this turned out as sweet as I wanted. Yes, I wanted this to be sweet which is why I didn't write the sexy scene. The valentine's thing was something I added in the last moment. I mean its February so why not?**

**I know the characters might be OOC so if you think that's annoying well tough love. I'm famed for my apparent lack of making any character stay in character so ^^'' forgive me!**

**Till next time with much thanks and gratitude,**

**Silver, the slightly insane author.**

**p.s: if you think my work is interesting please do check out my other works. Usually if I do new stories I'll post the info on my profile so please check it out too. And if you review anonymously on one-shots such as this, check my profile for your much deserved gratitude.**

**XOXO**


End file.
